Child of Rose
by The Insanity Box
Summary: Ruby finds a child named Kyle alone and decides she will take care of him. Tags may change
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ruby Rose a huntress in training who had recently turned 17 was on patrol for any possible crime. Her, Weiss and Blake were exploring has much of Vale has they could. Ruby heard her scroll go off and saw it was Weiss an answered.

"Hey Weiss did you or Blake find anything?" she asked.

"No but we are heading back to Beacon and will meet you there" Weiss said before hanging up.

Ruby sighed to herself and began to head back to Beacon to meet her team. When something caught her eyes. She looked and saw it was coming from an alley. She slowly walked down the alley ready to grab her weapon. What she found surprised her, it was a child probably around four years old. The child had black hair and was currently asleep.

"Hey kid are you alright wake up" Ruby said while lightly shaking the child. The childs eyes slowly opened to reveal he had green eyes.

"Ahhh" he screamed surprised that a random women was staring at him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to freak you out I just saw you sleeping and wanted to make sure you are ok" Ruby explained while the child calmed down.

"Oh well my name is Kyle and has for am I all right the answer is no" the boy now known has Kyle said.

"Whay are you sleeping outside shouldn't you be home?" she asked.

"I don't have a home" he said with anger in his voice.

"Oh I am sorry but you shouldn't sleep in an alley who knows what could happen. Why don't you go to the orphanage and sleep there?" she asked trying to find a good solution for the boy.

"No way I heard that the person in charge of the orphanage is a mean old dude" he said.

"Well I only have one other idea" she said while the child looked at her.

 ***1 hour and 15 minutes later at Beacon***

Weiss was pacing around the room while Blake sung a lullaby to Storm.

"Where is that dunce she should have been back a while ago" Weiss said to herself.

"Calm down Weiss i am sure she will get here soon" Blake said has she sat down on her bed.

All of a sudden the door opened and Ruby stuck her head in the door.

"Hey guys I brought someone home" Ruby said walking in the room with Kyle. Weiss and Blake froze in shock at the boy Ruby brought home.

"Ruby who is this?" Weiss asked calmly trying not to seem angry.

"Oh this is kyle I found him in an alley and decided to let him live with us so he would be safe" Ruby explained.

"Seriously how many children are going to live hear at Beacon" Weiss said facepalming.

"What does the ice queen mean?" asked Kyle while Blake held Weiss back and kept her mouth covered.

"Oh well Blake my friend with the cat ears is raising a baby and my friend Jaune is raising a girl around your age" Ruby explained.

"So what will happen to me after tonight?" Kyle asked.

"Well after tonight we can go to Ozpin and see if you can stay here and I will watch after you" Ruby said with a smaile. Kyle looked at her in surprise that Ruby the woman he just met was willing to take care of him.

"Their is something that I need to tell you " Kyle said sounding sad.

"What is it Kyle?" Ruby asked slightly worried.

"The truth is I have a parent but I ran away" Kyle said causing everyone to freeze.

"Wait you are a runaway but why?" Ruby asked.

"Well my mother left me and my dad which caused my dad to drink. Everyday he is drunk and then he would beat me" Kyle explained while tears began to roll down his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

No one said anything for a minute and then Ruby was the first to talk.

"So you ran away why didn't you call the cops and have your father arrested?" Ruby asked.

"Because he is the only family I had and I didn't want to be alone and go to an orphanage" Kyle explained.

Ruby looked at Kyle and then her teammates. She saw that they all were thinking the same thing.

"Ok Kyle you can live with us but we need to get Ozpins approval tomorrow and then we will have to arrest your father" Ruby explained. Kyle hugged Ruby's waist and then hugged Blake and Weiss.

"Thank you so much" he said with a big smile.

"You're welcome now why don't you sleep in this bed" Ruby said leading him to Yangs old bed.

Kyle let out a yawn and crawled into bed. After a few minutes soft snoring could be heard from him. Ruby then motioned for Weiss and Blake to follow her. Once they were out of the room Ruby looked at them with a serious look.

"Ok guys we are going to have get Kyle clothes after we arrest his father and talk to Ozpin" Ruby said while Weiss and Blake nodded.

"I agree but lets leave Kyle with Jaune and his team while we arrest his father and get him after that for cloth shopping" Weiss said.

"How will we know what Kyles father looks like we don't have an image of him?" asked Blake.

"Simple Weiss can look up his name and find a file on Kyles father so we know what he looks like" Ruby explained.

"Ok we have our plan for tomorrow so lets get some sleep" Blake said causing Weiss and Ruby to nodded in agreement. With that they went back into the room and went to sleep.

 ***The next day at 9:30 am***

Ruby woke up and saw that everyone else was awake and ready. Ruby got out of bed and took a quick shower before getting dressed.

"Good morning everyone how are you guys doing" Ruby said with a smile.

Everyone looked fine except Kyle who looked grumpy. Ruby guessed Kyle was not a morning person and walked with everyone to get breakfast. There they saw Jaune, Alesa, Phyrra, Nora, Ren and Velvet eating breakfast. "Ruby looked at Kyle and noticed that he was staring at Alesa with big eyes.

"Those are our friends Kyle they will watch you while me, Blake and Weiss go out to arrest your father" Ruby said snapping Kyle out of his daze.

"O-oh right sorry I was um distracted" he said hoping that they didn't see him staring at the cute girl with dog ears. With that they grabbed their breakfast and walked over to the others.

"Hey guys this is Kyle I brought him here and was going to see if Ozpin will let him stay" Ruby said. Everyone greeted Kyle with a smile and intorduced themselves.

"Hi Kyle my name is Alesa how old are you?" alesa asked.

"Oh I-I am four" he answered nervously with a small blush. All of a sudden a strange man with two clubs kicked the door opened. Kyle then hid under the table and was shaking Alesa went under the table to make sure he was fine.

"Kyle is this guy your father?" Ruby asked looking at Kyle. Kyle nodded yes but was still shaking while Alesa gave him a hug.

"Hey you" Ruby yelled at the stranger causing him to glare at her.

"What" he said with a thick scent of alcohole coming from his mouth.

"You are under arrest for child abuse" Ruby said has she began to reach for her weapon.

"So the brat told you he is so going to get it" the stranger said.

"My name is Tyson and if you don't return Kyle I will have you arrested" the man now know has Tyson said.

"No way are we going to give you Kyle back after you abused him" with that Ruby dashed in and smacked Tyson into a wall.

"You're going to pay for that brat" Tyson charged in and swung the clubs only for Ruby to dodge. Before anyone could do anything walked in and used her semblace to restrain Tyson.

"Can someone explain to me what is going on?" Goodwitch asked.

"I can explain everything " Ruby said before telling her everything from finding Kyle to fighting his abusive dad.

"I see I will take care of him and you will go talk to Ozpin after breakfast " Goodwitch said.

"That wont be neccessary I will allow to take care of Kyle" said Ozpin who was eating some pancakes.

"Thank you so much professor" Ruby said with a smile. The rest of the day went smoothly. They got Kyle some clothes and some games to play. Although Ruby slightly teased him about his crush on Alesa. With that they returned to there dorm at the end of the day and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ruby woke up and felt something holding her. She looked over to her right and saw Kyle holding her tightly shaking a little. Ruby then remembered what happened the previous day and hugged Kyle back. She then began to whisper sweet words to him.

"It's ok Kyle I will always be here for you and no one will hurt you" she said. His eyes began to slowly open while he let out a yawn. He looked up and saw Ruby holding him with a smile.

"Good morning mo- miss Rose" he said returning a smile to her.

"Good morning to you to Kyle did you sleep well?" she asked earning a nod from the boy.

"That's good now why don't we wake Weiss and Blake and go get breakfast" she said has the two got out of bed and began to wake the others up. Once everyone was up they went to the cafeteria and ate with team JNPR. Since it was a Sunday they didn't have classes so they decided to hang out in Vale. Everyone agreed that they would all go see a movie and eat at a pizza place that Nora's uncle owned. After breakfast everyone went back to their respective rooms and changed into their street clothes. After half an hour everyone was dressed they met up at the airships and left to Vale.

"So what movie are we going to see?" asked Weiss.

"I don't know" said Blake who was rocking Storm.

"We could go see the X-ray and Vav movie that just came out" suggested Jaune.

"What is so special about X-ray and Vav they are just idiots who get lucky" said Weiss.

"Actually I watched the series with Jaune and it was pretty good" said Phyrra.

"I am ok with it besides Weiss we can't see something to violent since we don't want Storm to cry or for Alesa and Kyle to get scared" said Ruby.

"Please can we go see it?" said Nora who was giving Weiss the puppy eyes along with Alesa and Kyle.

"Fine we will go see it just stop with the look" Weiss said.

"YES" screamed the three in joy that their plan worked. After ten minutes they landed in Vale and made their way to the nearest movie theatre. Once they got there the saw that the movie didn't start for two hours.

"Well what should we do to kill time?" asked Ren who was giving Nora a piggyback ride.

"We could go get some shopping done" suggested Phyrra.

"Yeah lets agree to meet up here in an hour and a half ok" said Ruby. Once everyone agreed the split up into groups. Ren and Nora went to a candy store because Nora wanted sweets. Jaune, Phyrra and Alesa went shopping for games for Alesa to play. Weiss went with Blake and Storm to go shopping for baby supplies. That just left Ruby and Kyle to go shopping for some clothes for Kyle.

 ***With Ruby and Kyle***

"So Kyle I know a clothing store near by with a large assortment of clothes so why don't we get you some new clothes" Ruby said with a smile.

"Yeah that would be nice" he said with a small smile. With that they went shopping for new clothes for Kyle. Once they got to the store they walked around and found some black jean pants and some shorts. While Kyle tried on the pants Ruby went to get some shirts he would like. Once Ruby had thirteen shirts and gave them to him to try. After trying all of the clothes on Ruby was paid for them and left to meet up with the others. Once they got there they saw that Jaune had three bags and Blake had only one.

"So how was shopping for you guys?" Ruby asked.

"Nora ate all of the candy from the store and was in a sugar coma for ten minutes and now we are banned from another store" said Ren.

"We got some new games and some comic books" said Alesa.

"Me and Weiss got some baby toys for Storm" said Blake.

"Cool we got Kyle some new clothes" said Ruby holding ten bags.

"How did you even pay for those I thought you had no money right now?" asked Weiss.

"I used your credit card now to the movie" said Ruby running with Kyle into the theatre.

"WHAT" yelled Weiss who ran in after them. The others quickly followed them and went to the movie.

 ***2 hours and 30 minutes later***

After the movie Weiss scolded Ruby for using her credit card without her permission. Once Weiss was done they left to go to the pizza place. Nora led them to the restaurant while using Ren like a horse. Once they got there they got two large pizzas one cheese and a pepperoni. After an hour they finished eating and left to go back to Beacon for the rest of the day. On the airship everyone but Ruby and Kyle fell asleep.

"Kyle can I ask you something?" Ruby asked.

"Yes what is it?" Kyle said looking confused.

"Well you know how I adopted you and everything" she said.

"How could I forget you saved me" he said.

"Well I was wondering if you would start maybe calling me mom" Ruby said. Kyle was surprised he didn't expect her to ask him to call her mom. Kyle began to smile before hugging Ruby's waist.

"What ever you say mom" once he said this Ruby hugged him crying tears of joy.

 ***Time skip 5 years later***

"Mom I want to ask you something" said Kyle who was now 9 years old.

"What is it dear" said a now fully grown Ruby who was reading a book.

"I want to begin training to go to Beacon and I want you to help me make my weapon and help me train" Kyle said with a serious tone.

"Alright dear I will help you we begin right now" said Ruby with a big smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ok Kyle first we are going to unlock your aura and then we have figure out your semblance. You also have to decide what kind of weapon you want" Ruby said has she put her hand on Kyle's head. Both of them closed their eyes an began the process Kyle started to glow blue. After a few minutes they opened their eyes and smiled.

"Ok so have you thought of what you want your weapon to be?" she asked.

"Yep I want twin swords that transform into twin pistols" he answered.

"Alright I will start drawing the blueprints and I want you to go to the training room and practice your hand to hand combat" she said with a smile. He nodded before he began to walk to the training room.

 ***With Kyle***

Once he made it to the training room he went to a practice dummy and began punching and kicking it. He couldn't wait to see his weapon when it was finished. He continued beating up the dummy for the next ten minutes before he decided to run through an obstacle course in the backyard. The course consisted of wall runs, a rock climb and jumps. He took his start and dashed has fast has he could he was approaching the wall jumps and jumped on the first wall. However he tried to jump to the bother wall but ended up smacking into it.

"Ow my head" he said grabbing his head. He got up and decided to try again but he kept getting hurt. After hitting the way again he closed his eyes and began to think he should have stayed in bed today. When he landed he didn't feel the hard ground instead he felt something soft. He opened his eyes and saw he was in his room all of a sudden.

"How did I get to my room wasn't I just outside?" he asked himself before leaving his room only to bump into his mom.

"Kyle I thought you were outside how did you get to your room?" she asked him.

"I don't know I was trying the wall jumps when I hurt myself by slamming into one of the walls and started thinking maybe I should have stay in bed and boom I woke up here" he explained. Ruby then began to smile has she realized what happened. Kyle noticed his mother smiling and knew she figured out what happened.

"Mom do you know what happened?" he asked.

"Yeah I figured it out but I won't tell you. I want to see if you can figure it out" she said with a smile.

"Come on mom please tell me" he said annoyed at his moms game.

"Nope anyway we need to go we are going to meet up with Phyrra today and who knows Alesa may be there" Ruby said with a grin. She always loved messing with Kyle about his crush on Alesa even though it seemed mean he knew she was just teasing.

"Mom please tell me you didn't tell about my crush" he said embarrassed.

"Nope I didn't have to she knew when you first saw Alesa" she said. Ruby looked at a clock and saw that it was time to go. She picked up Kyle up and carried him to the car. After he was buckled up she got in the driver seat and began to drive after a while they made it to the cafe where they saw Phyrra waiting for them.

"Hey Phyrra I hope you were not waiting for to long" Ruby said hugging Phyrra.

"It's alright I just got here so Ruby how are you and Kyle doing?" Phyrra asked.

"We're good although I am helping Kyle train to be a hunter. We actually unlocked his aura today and he used his semblance but has not realized what it is" both the adults giggled while Kyle's face was red in embarrassment from his mom telling Phyrra that story.

"So Kyle have you decided a weapon you want to use?" Phyrra asked looking at him.

"Oh yeah I am going with twin swords that turn into twin pistols" he answered.

"You know Alesa is actually training to be a huntress and has her weapon picked out has well" Phyrra said.

"So how is Jaune and Alesa doing?" asked Ruby.

"They're good Storm is spending the night with Alesa today also I got some big news" Phyrra said with a smile.

"What is it?" asked Ruby.

"I am pregnant" Phyrra squealed causing Ruby to squeal in joy.

"Oh my god I am so happy for you" Ruby said hugging Phyrra.

"Um what does pregnant mean?" asked Kyle.

"Oh she is going to to have a baby meaning Alesa is going to get a baby brother or sister" Ruby explained. For the next few hours they talked about random things until they realized it was getting late.

"Well Phyrra it was nice to see you but we should start going home tell the others we said hi" Ruby said before she and Kyle went to the car and began to drive home. Once Ruby and Kyle made it home Kyle went to his room to sleep before dinner while Ruby went to continue working on the weapon designs for Kyle.


	5. Announcement

**Announcement**

 **Hey everyone I am back and I will explain why I have not updated in a while but first to the guest who kept asking for chapter 9 of Mother Faunus stop leaving the same review over and over again please. Ok now the first weekend I didn't update was because my family couldn't pay the cable bill so I had no internet. Then when we got internet back Wednesday I planned to update but my family needed money so my mom pawned my laptop and we were not able to get it back until January 5 so that is why I couldn't update. I will go back to updating on the weekends until I get a job.**

 **Thank You**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was just an ordinary day for Ruby and Kyle they sat down at the kitchen table and were eating breakfast. Ruby had fixed eggs, bacon, and toast and had given Kyle a glass of orange juice while she had a glass of milk. Once they finished eating Ruby and Kyle went to the training course and Ruby watched Kyle's training and offered advice to help him. After Kyle fell and accidentally smacked his head on the ground she suggested he try using his semblance again. He agreed and focused trying to use his semblance which unfortunately failed.

"Mom what am I doing wrong?" he asked hoping she could help him.

"Nothing dear it is difficult to use a semblance you just need to remember what happened when you first used it" she said.

"Well I was doing wall jumps but kept falling and I wished I stayed in bed and poof" he explained.

"Maybe you need to focus completely on where you want to go" she suggested.

He nodded thinking that maybe that would work and he began to focus on his bedroom. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and saw he was in his room. He couldn't help but smile and cheer. His mom walked in and congratulated him and said she would bake him a cake to celebrate him using his semblance. He couldn't wait till he saw Alesa, Emily and Storm he was going to impress them. He was about to call Alesa and see how her training was going but decided not to.

For the rest of the day Kyle trained and practiced using his semblance while his mother cleaned around the house. However the next day had a big shock for Ruby. She had just got home from picking Kyle up from school when her scroll went off. She looked at it and saw that it was a text from Blake. Ruby nearly dropped her scroll in surprise she reread the message to make sure she read it right. After she finished rereading it she call Weiss.

"Ruby perfect timing you won't believe the text I just got" Weiss said.

"Was it that Blake was captured by the White Fang" Ruby guessed.

"Yeah how did you know?" Weiss asked.

"I got the same text so if we got the text then Yang did has well" Ruby said.

"Yeah I am on my way to your house should I call Ren and Nora?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah tell them to get Jaune and Phyrra has well" Ruby said.

"Ok I will be at your house in a few minutes" Weiss said before hanging up.

 ***1 hour and 12 minutes later***

Ruby, Weiss, Ren and Nora were sitting in Ruby's living room discussing what are they going to do.

"Wait so Jaune and Phyrra were captured by the White Fang" Ruby said surprised.

"Yes it seems the White Fang has kidnapped Alesa and left a note telling them to meet them at some docks" Ren said.

"We need to rescue them some how any ideas?" Ruby asked before a knocking sound could be heard.

"Oh that must be Yang" Ruby said before going to let Yang inside.

"Yang I was about to call you come in" Ruby said letting Yang inside.

"Ruby we have a problem" Yang said.

"Blake, Jaune and Phyrra were capture by the White Fang I know" Ruby said leading Yang to the living room where Weiss, Ren and Nora were.

"Wait Jaune and Phyrra were captured too" Yang said surprised.

"Yes me and Nora went to visit but no one was home so Nora decided to break in and we found this note" Ren said handing Yang the note.

"Ok well how do we track them down?" asked Weiss.

"Jaune has his scroll on him maybe we could track him that way" Ren suggested.

"That could work" Weiss said.

"Now before we go I have to find Kyle a babysitter" Ruby said.

"We can drop Kyle off at my house and Neo can watch him" Yang said.

"Ok Weiss you start trying to track them down through their scrolls and me and Yang will drop Kyle off at Yangs house" Ruby said.

Everyone nodded in agreement before getting everything ready for the fight they know was about to go down. Meanwhile Ruby explained to Kyle that he was going to be staying with Emily and Neo. Kyle packed his bags and in half an hour was ready to go to Yangs house Ruby drove them their because she didn't want Kyle on Yangs motorcycle with Yang driving. After they dropped Kyle off a Yangs house they received a call from Weiss.

"Hey Weiss did you find where they are?" asked Ruby.

"Yes they are at some abandoned warehouse so this is obviously a trap" Weiss said.

"I know but we have to help them so lets all meet up a block away from the warehouse ok" Ruby said.

"Ok I will get Ren and Nora and meet you and Yang there" Weiss said before hanging up.

"Come on Yang we have to go save Blake, Jaune and Phyrra" Ruby said has she drove Yang to where she was meeting everyone else.

Once they got there they all made sure they had everything they needed to before they made there way to the warehouse. Ren opened the door and they all walked in trying to see any possible enemies. All of a sudden the lights turned on to reveal a women with orange hair.

"Hello members of team RWBY and JNPR I bet you are here for Blake" the woman said.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Yang.

"My name is Torch and lets just say your friends Jaune and Blake are here" the woman now known has Torch said while Jaune and Blake stepped out of the shadows.

"Now I don;t want to waste time with questions so I am going to give you two your final task" Torch said.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"Simple kill them all" Torch said with an evil smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch6

Kyle was relaxing all day he had played some games and was currently reading a book on the different types of grimm. When all of a sudden he heard a knock at his door, he got up and opened it to reveal his mom.

"Kyle me and my friends have something to do so you are going to be staying with your aunt Neo and Emily" Ruby said.

"ok" he said has he began to pack up some books and a few games.

Once he was packed up he got in his moms car and he was drove to Yangs house. Ruby knocked on the door and after a few minutes the door opened to reveal Neo.

"Hey Neo I need you to watch Kyle for me is that ok?" asked Ruby.

"Sure I have no problem watching him" Neo said.

"Thanks I will try to be back in time to pick him up today after we help Blake, Jaune and Phyrra" Ruby whispered to Neo not want Kyle to know.

"Ok I understand" Neo said has she let Kyle into the house. Once Kyle was inside he noticed Emily was not in the living room.

"Hey where is Emily?" he asked.

"She decided to take a nap after getting a stomachache from eating multiple bowls of ice-cream" Neo partially lied.

Kyle shrugged and decided to play some video games while hoping his mom and her friends were all right. After he played games for a few hours he heard foot steps and looked to see Emily.

"Hey Kyle when did you get here?" asked Emily.

"About an hour ago my mom and your mom brought here before going somewhere" Kyle said.

"I hope our parents are all right" Emily said.

"Same here" Kyle said.

Kyle and Emily decided to play some games in order to take their minds off of their parents. Unfortunately it did not work and soon both were pacing around the room scared of what could happen to their parents.

"That's it I can't take it we have to help our parents" Kyle said.

"Yeah but we are going to need help lets get Storm and Alesa I heard they have their semblance so hopefully they will help" Emily said.

"You kids can't just charge at the White Fang but something tells me you won't listen" Neo said standing in the door way.

"Listen aunty Neo we need to help them please let us go help them" Emily begged.

"Fine but I am coming with you so I can protect you" Neo said.

"Thanks aunty Neo" Emily said hugging Neo.

"Good now get in the car and I will drive" Neo said.

"We don't need a care I can teleport I just need to focus" Kyle said.

"Cool lets go get Storm first then we can get Alesa" Emily said.

"Ok hold on I haven't practiced teleporting with others" Kyle said.

Once Neo and Emily grabbed Kyles hands and closed their eyes while Kyle focused on Storm. All of a sudden a bright light and in a few seconds it stopped they opened their eyes and saw that they were in a prison cell. They all looked confuse when all of a sudden some voices caught their attention, they turned around and saw Storm, Alesa and Phyrra.

"Kyle, Emily and what are you doing here?" asked Storm.

"We teleported here" Kyle explained.

"It's great you guys are here" Alesa said.

All of a sudden to guards approached the cell and saw the three new prisoners. They walked into the cell locking it behind them before pointing their guns at them.

"Well it looks like we got the traitor Neo and some more kids" one grunt said.

"Back off" Storm said blasting a guard with electricity.

"What the-" the other lack began but was stopped when Emily grabbed his leg and turned him into a baby.

"Lets go" Neo said has they opened the cell door and began to run.

"Freeze" said four more grunts who surrounded them.

Storm and Alesa began to focus and got ready to fight. Storm blasted the grunts behind them while Alesa created little orbs before throwing them at the grunts in front of them. The grunts ignored the orbs but once the orbs hit them the orbs exploded knocking them out. Kyle grabbed everyone before focusing on their parents and teleporting them infant of their parents. They saw Jaune and Blake attack a weird guy in a mask.

"Mommy, Daddy" the children yelled has they hugged their parents

They returned the hug happy to see that their children were safe and sound. Before they could ask how their children escaped the sound of guns caught their attention. They all looked up and saw a bunch of White Fang grunts pointing guns at them.

"I am not sure how you brats got out but you are going to regret ruining my plan now prepare to die" Torch said angrily.

"Kids get out of here we will deal with them" Yang said.

"But we can help we know how to use are semblance" Storm said.

"Please just find somewhere safe to hide and call the police we will handle the White Fang" Blake said.

The kids and Phyrra nodded and ran to find some place to hide.

"After those brats" Torch yelled only for Neo to block their path.

The kids and Phyrra ran an found a large shipping container to hide in. After an hour they peeked out of the container and saw their friends and family with the police. The children ran to their respective parents and hugged them.

"Emily how did you and Kyle get here and how did you guys get free?" asked Yang.

"It was awesome Kyle teleported me, aunt Neo and himself to Storm, ms Arc, and Alesa. Then the guards tried to capture us but I turned him into a baby before Kyle teleported us to where you were but not before Alesa and Storm took down to more guards that ran at us" Emily explained.

"Well you kids were very brave" Ruby said.

"Thanks mom" Kyle said quietly.

Once the police had arrested all of the members of the White Fang were arrested everyone went to their homes to relax and spend the rest of their day with their family..

 **Note: Hey everyone I just wanted to say I hope you all have a wonderful Valentines day.**


End file.
